


Love Culture (HQ!! Oneshots)

by catboyzeph



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, will add more tags as i go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyzeph/pseuds/catboyzeph
Summary: “You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how.”- Gone with the Wind, by Margaret Mitchell-A collection of Haikyuu oneshots
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Love Culture (HQ!! Oneshots)

**Author's Note:**

> Where Kageyama is just a little too late.

When Kageyama looks at Hinata, he sees a lot of things. His partner in high school, his middle blocker. An idiot. Raw talent. But now, as he’s looking at Hinata, all he can see are lost opportunities. 

Atsumu’s arms are wrapped around Hinata, the blonde setter leaning down while Hinata is leaning up, the two exchanging a passionate kiss on the court. The crowd is screaming and clapping, both over the MSBY’s win and the setter and spiker kissing like their lives depend on it. 

Kageyama can feel his heart squeezing in his chest, can feel the tears burning behind his eyes.

Maybe once that could have been him and Hinata. In a parallel universe where Kageyama had kissed Hinata before he left for another continent. 

In another parallel universe where Kageyama had reached out for Hinata’s hand on their walks home under streetlights when they were in high school. 

In a parallel universe where he had told Hinata about his feelings. 

He turned, facing his back to the lovers, wiping away his sweat with the back of his hand. “Tobio are you okay?” Romero asked, patting him on the back. Kageyama straightens up with a false smile, nodding. 

“Okay that’s good, we have to shake hands now, they finally stopped kissing.”

After the formalities are over and done with, the teams leave the court, and Kageyama spares one last glance at Hinata. 

Atsumu’s got his arm around Hinata’s shoulders, Hinata’s arm around his waist, both smiling merrily. 

When Kageyama looks at Hinata, all he can see are lost opportunities.


End file.
